mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Megaleg
The Megaleg is a giant robot in Bowser Jr.'s Robot Reactor in Super Mario Galaxy. He takes a part of his design from a Snifit The game's second Grand Star is located in a chamber on the top of his head and is used to fuel his machinary. Battle Megaleg makes his first appearance in the course intro of Bowser's Robot Reactor during the intro where the camera pans from the Starting Planet to the reactor itself, which is located on Megaleg's Moon. After Mario makes his way to Megaleg's Moon, Bowser appears on his Airship to summon the Megaleg. Bowser then tells Megaleg to "stomp Mario with the power of your (his) Grand Star". Phase 1 First Mario or Luigi must climb up the Megaleg's leg to get to his head, with several Bullet Bill launchers on it and gears, then get one Bullet Bill (likely from one of the launchers on the boss's head) to hit the cage on top of his head. Phase 2 The second phase is the same as before, but more Bullet Bill cannons appear, creating more chaos, and the dome is surrounded by a regenerating cage. Alternatively, when the cage regrows, get a Bullet Bill to follow Mario or Luigi over the cage wall, and, thus, into the glass dome protecting the Grand Star. After it takes enough damage, it can no longer contain the energy, thus killing Megaleg. Trivia *Digga-Leg is a boss in Super Mario Galaxy 2 that appears to be based on Megaleg. **Additionally, in a Nintendo Power interview, it was stated that Megaleg would return for Super Mario Galaxy 2. This was later proven false, with Digga-Leg appearing instead. *The basis for this boss battle was originally supposed to be the final boss battle of The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, but was ultimately scrapped. *Megaleg underwent several changes prior to the release of Super Mario Galaxy: he was originally encountered in the beta version of the Good Egg Galaxy, at which point there was nothing in his cage and it was called "Snifit Bot". The earliest beta version of *Megaleg was known as "BossCrab", which had a different body design. *The concept of climbing atop and moving on a large being was originally intended to be used in the final fight against Ganon in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, though this was scrapped due to the fact that one would be unable to see Ganon while atop him. **It was later reused in Super Mario Galaxy, much to the excitement of the development team. *Megaleg's design and functions have some similarities to the original design of the Tripod Walkers from H.G. Wells' novel, "War of the Worlds", such as having searchlights for eyes and three legs. *Most (if not all) of the other bosses in Super Mario Galaxy resemble another enemy in the game to some extent. Since Snifits don't appear in the game, Megaleg is the only boss that does not resemble another enemy in the same game. However, Digga-Leg from Super Mario Galaxy 2 looks almost identical to Megaleg, though it's different in size. Category:Super Mario Galaxy Bosses Category:Robots Category:Bowser's Weaponry